


[Podfic] Cold Hard Cash

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Cold Hard Cash, by J. Brooks</p>
<p>
  <i>A task to transport a shipment of gold from a mining town goes awry for Chris, Buck, and Ezra.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cold Hard Cash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Hard Cash](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21356) by J. Brooks. 



**Title** : Cold Hard Cash  
 **Author** : J. Brooks

**Fandom** : The Magnificent Seven

**Genre** : Gen, hurt/comfort  
 **Length** : 1:42

**Read by** : Niko  
 _(Cover Art also by me.)_

[MP3 Download ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cold-hard-cash)

[Podbook Download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cold-hard-cash-audiobook)


End file.
